Make a Mistake with me
by astarte-lydianna
Summary: Jasper loses his control around Bella and the two of them make a mistake that can't be taken back...one shot


Author's Notes: Just a oneshot bella/jasper

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I make no moneys ...*sighs and hangs head*...oh well

Make a Mistake with Me

Bella POV

I was waiting for Edward to get back from hunting, Esme and Alice were with him, Carlisle was at work and the others were still at school. I had had a free so decided to skip gym and surprise Edward when he got home.

I took a quick shower and got changed then wondered around the house. I lingered in Carlisle's study. I browsed through his books, there were so many. I picked one up and flicked through a few pages, I swear it made me go cross eyed trying to understand it. I turned the page and felt a sting.

"ouch..." I mumbled, glad no one was home. I quickly stuck my finger in my mouth and sucked it clean.

Then I got that feeling, the strange feeling you get when you're being watched. I glanced around me, no one...then in the doorway I saw Jasper stood staring at me. His eyes were a darker gold than normal and slightly glazed. Crap.

"Sorry, it's just a paper cut." I said quickly. "I'd better go."

"No, I was just checking you were alright darlin'. I could smell your blood from outside." He said, stalking closer. I panicked. What was he doing? Before I knew it he was stood in front of me, eyes staring into mine, our faces inches apart. I gasped aloud and stepped backwards. I felt a rush of calm across me. Oh god was I in trouble. At this rate Edward was going to come home to find his girlfriend eaten alive by his brother.

"J-Jasper?" I stuttered out. "What are you-"

"Sssh, darlin'." He said, pressing his finger to my lips. His other hand had reached around my waist and pulled me closer to him. What the hell? His face dipped lower and I felt his lips against my neck. He was playing with his food, his prey. His grip on my got tighter, it was starting to hurt.

"Jasper please." I whispered. "I know you can fight it, Jasper." I couldn't help myself, despite my fear, his lips hungrily moving over my neck felt good. I felt his cool tongue lapping at my skin and he nipped ever so carefully at my collarbone. I gasped in shock and then moaned as he began to kiss my neck again.

Jasper POV

It was Bella's moan that snapped me out of it. Her fear had been almost egging me on, tempting me more, turning me into a predator. Her moan caught my attention and made me realise that her fear was slipping away and what I could feel from her now was nervousness and lust.

I relaxed my grip on her a little, realising I must have surely been hurting her.

"Jasper?" she breathed. I felt a little fear and relief and even a little disappointment. "Are you OK?" Was I ok? I had been close to biting her and she was checking I was ok? This girl was so naive, so trusting and so human. I felt my hand moving across her back, working its way under the back of her shirt to feel the pure heat of her bare skin. She gasped at the coldness of my touch. I couldn't help it. I was out of control but surely this was better than killing her? I slowly moved my lips back to her neck, which drew out another moan from between her perfect lips. Now I could not only hear her pounding heartbeat and feel her lust but I could smell it too. I squeezed at her ass and then gave in. I didn't fight it anymore I kissed her lips, so soft and warm.

I could hear Bella moan louder as I slid my tongue over hers. Her body wasn't putting up a fight. In fact her hands just lay weakly against my chest.

"God Bella, darlin' you're so warm." I murmured against her lips. I felt her lust mix with surprise as I lifted her by her ass and lifted her onto Carlisle's desk, putting my body between her legs and kissing her deeply, pulling every inch of her body closer to me. "I'm not going to stop unless you tell me to, darlin'."

Bella POV

Tell him to stop. Yes, I really should do that...but I couldn't. My body wouldn't listen to my head. My hormones had thrown any sense or control I had straight out of the window. I needed to experience these feelings as a human and Edward wasn't willing. As wrong as it was, Jasper was willing and I wanted him back.

I could feel him pressing against my thigh. I blushed slightly at the thought of it. Then I felt him tugging my jeans down and I let him. This was so wrong...I really should stop now before I do something I can't take back...

"J-Jasper..." I trailed off and let out a moan as I felt his fingers slip inside my panties, two cool fingers sliding inside of me.

"Sssh darlin', I'm not going to hurt you." He murmured, kissing me again and I felt something replacing his fingers. I knew what about to happen but he was waiting. "All you have to do is say no, Bella." I should, but I wouldn't. I couldn't. If I said I didn't want this I would be lying. I did want it. I wanted it so much. I wanted him.

He slid into me as he deepened the kiss. I gasped into his mouth at the slight discomfort. I was stretching so much to accommodate him. At the same time it was a strangely wonderful feeling, being filled so completely.

"You're so warm, Bella darlin'." He groaned, sliding out of me and back in again. This time it didn't hurt and I leant my head back in a moan as he filled me up again and again in his slow yet demanding thrusts. All of a sudden everything felt so good and I felt a tightness in my stomach and a tingling start every time he thrust into me. "Oh god darlin' come for me." It was so arousing not being treated like an innocent little girl. Jasper seemed to know exactly how fast or slow to go, when to push deeper, everything I wanted.

I realised he could feel how I felt. He knew how much pleasure he was giving me. I leant up to find his lips again. I kissed him with all the passion I felt. I felt movement and then cold against my back. I was now pressed against the wall, still impaled on Jasper, still thrusting into me. The tingling inside began to grow and Jasper began to get faster, rougher with me. We were lost to passion. Then I felt bliss, as pleasure racked my body in waves. I trembled against Jasper as he groaned and lost control himself.

For a few moments we just stayed where we were, foreheads pressed together, I was panting heavily. I met his gaze and blushed, although it was a little late for that.

"You're incredible Bella." He said, kissing me again, less urgent now.

Jasper POV

I couldn't bring myself to leave her warmth. We had both totally lost control and it had been my fault but it had been so amazing... Then I felt a huge wave of grief. I glanced at Bella wondering if it was guilt causing it, but then I felt the wave of anger follow it and swore.

I lowered Bella to her feet, not totally letting go of her and turned to see Edward standing in the doorway. Bella was shocked, and horrified and confused.

"Edward-" I started.

"What did you do to her?" he snapped coldly, his eyes almost distant. "How dare you touch my Bella!"

"I'm sorry-" I started. It was lame but I was, well I was sorry that it would upset him and Alice anyway.

"Don't say it." He muttered. "I saw you in Alice's head...Bella..."

I glanced down at Bella to see her eyes fill with tears and her bury her face against me and start crying.

This was something we could never take back. We had hurt Edward and Alice and it wasn't something easily forgiven. Did I love Bella? Of course I did, she was a part of the family. Did I want her? More than ever. Did I want Bella more than Alice? I guess I'd never know. You can't have your cake and eat it and I didn't really expect to be forgiven.

Bella POV

I couldn't take it back. To be honest I don't think I would if I could. It was the human experience I wanted and it was incredible. But would Edward still want me now? Would he ever forgive me? Would they still be willing to let me join their family after I had hurt two of them and possibly torn it in two? Problem was I knew that I could never see Jasper as just a brother now...of course I thought he was attractive before but they all were but now... I had let him be my first and it had been the most wonderful experience of my life.

In fact even though the guilt hurt and I was horrified that Edward was most likely going to leave me, what disgusted me most was that even considering those things I still wanted Jasper. He was still stood against me one arm still around me not sure what to do next. To be honest I expected him to be out of there seconds before Edward even showed up or at least as soon as Edward appeared.

Suddenly I felt sick...I had hurt my best friend and my boyfriend and I was thinking about how much I loved every second of my tryst with Jasper.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, placing a kiss on my forehead and taking a step backwards. "I should have kept my control better...but for what it's worth, I loved every second."

"Me too." I breathed, as Jasper tidied himself up and straightened his clothes.

"You should think I'm a monster...but you don't." He said curiously.

"No I don't." I replied, as he passed me my jeans. I should be embarrassed but nothing could top Edward finding me like that with Jasper.

"Whatever happens over the next few days, just remember we do all love you Bella." He said, before hesitantly placing one last kiss against my lips and leaving the room.

Author's Notes: Ta-da just a short one to keep you guys amused xx


End file.
